It's Monday, Isn't it?
by Ender The Time Lady
Summary: Inspired by the mental image of the toughest, most badass characters in the fandom in drag. And for a wedding as well. Oh, this is going to be good. A little mushy at the end, blatant Tratie. T for swears and cross-dressing.


It's Monday, Isn't It?

An: Inspired by the Nutella Alchemist, who had a story mentioning some of the Camp boys in drag for a 'wedding', which spurred this insanity. And no, it's not the same Tina as Annabeth's half sister in my last PJO fanfic. I'm basically just using her as my generic demigod sister to throw in whenever I need one. Enjoy!

_Avada Kedavra- International symbol for you're screwed. ~ Nutella Alchemist._

"I hate you so very much."

"Love you too bro."

Travis Stoll adjusted his bow tie before looking at his twin and friends.

He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again.

Percy, Conner, Nico, Leo, and Jason were all done up in drag. Namely, fancy dresses.

Percy's was light blue and green, and full length with darker tones near the bottom. He had a pearl necklace on, as well as green eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and dark red lipstick. Percy got away with dark blue flats, seeing as he was already pretty tall.

Conner had a yellow sleeveless dress, clip on earrings, and a ruby necklace. He had gold glitter on his cheeks, and bright red lipstick. Conner, unlike Percy, had been jammed in to heels. Poor guy.

Jason was in a knee-high grey halter top dress, that had black and white splattered all over it. Jason wasn't wearing much in the name of jewelry, just a silver cloud-shaped bracelet with emeralds and diamonds studded over it. The short boy had also been jammed in to high heels, and was now wobbling dangerously.

Leo had been forced in to a bright red floor length dress, with a slit up the sides, as well as heels, makeup, jewlery, and whatnot. Needless to say, he was not pleased.

Nico had it the worst of all the boys. The son of Hades was in a frilly pink dress, covered in lace and bows. It didn't quite reach his knees, and he had been forced in to bright pink flats as well. The only makeup on him was some blush, and hot pink lipstick. To add to the humiliation, he was carrying a purple basket full of (what else) light pink flower petals.

"It's a lovely day for a wedding!" Travis said cheerfully.

Nico the flower girl grumbled something incoherent.

The rest of the boys scowled.

_Somewhere Else..._

"How the hell do boys wear this crap?"

Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse, and Tina, a twelve year old daughter of Demeter, were all stuffed in to fancy black tuxedo's, as Katie Gardner, all dressed up in a fancy wedding gown looked on and snickered.

"I mean really, my feet are debating revolt in these damn heavy shoes!" Annabeth complained.

"I hate this so much." Clarisse grumbled.

"It's Monday, isn't it." Thalia said darkly.

"You think you've got it bad." Tina whined, tugging at the collar of her suit. "I have to be the freaking ring bearer. Who's idea was this anyways?"

"Travis thought it's be funny. Apparently Chris suggested it, but opted out of being a groomsman, in favour of taking pictures of us all." Katie said happily, putting in her emerald earrings.

"I'm going to kill him." Clarisse growled out.

"No time, the wedding's starting!" Piper said happily, dragging the other bridesmaids to their positions and letting her inner daughter of Aphrodite show.

They walked down the isle, standing at their places by the alter.

The music turned in to a wedding march.

Katie took a deep breath, picked up her bouquet, and slowly started down the isle.

She grinned to herself as she saw the Olympian council sitting in the front row, Posieden and Hades doing a bad job at hiding their laughter at the sight of their sons in drag, Zeus admiring his daughters taste in suits, Artemis looked thoroughly bored, Apollo shaking with silent laughter, Herme's almost crying from pride over his son having such an incredible wedding, and her mom just smiling at her daughter. Not ranting about cereal, not glaring, just smiling, looking truly and honestly happy.

Katie's smile almost split her face as Poseidon nearly fell out of his chair, thanks to a helpful shove from Zeus.

"Best. Wedding. Ever." she mumbled.

AN: Bit sappy at then end, but overall humorous.

Hooray for Nutella fuelled writing at two A.M!


End file.
